A series of nights gone horribly wrong!
by Isa-810
Summary: A school dance is stirring up in Domino High and everyone is very excited. When Yami asks Ishiuzu to it as a result of an odd circumstance Tea and Kaiba team up to ruin their night out. Will they succeed? Please R&R my first YGO fic. " Betterthenishere.
1. Search for a Date

Isa: OK people this might be a one shot delio for this fan fic is not Zelda, but YU-Gi-OH! Crowd: gasp!

Link: What's the matter? You don't like us anymore?

Isa: No I just thought I try something new, that's all.

Link: Yeah hu sure.

Tea: I can't wait until I appear in this fic! !

Yami: I can, what exactly is this one about?

Isa: You'll see!

YGO Cast: 0.0

Link: BWWHHAAAAA! Have fun guys! Isa's fic are one heck of a roller coaster ride!

* * *

**Chapter One: Finding a Date**  
It was eleven thirty PM. Son las once y media de la noche. Yugi Mouto stared vengefully at his Spanish homework as the cryptic phrases teased him with their complex and undecipherable sentences.  
"Stupid homework! I hate you! Why couldn't Domino High institute Japanese as a foreign language? I can speak that!" Yugi's eraser screamed painfully as it was violently dragged across the paper which cringed into a tight wad. Finally he gave up and threw the useless writing tool across the table and it bounced off the cola soda can that was patiently minding it's own business at the end of the desk. There was a short laugh from the doorframe, calm deep and mocking. Yugi swiveled his chair around to catch his dark half leaning on the door. An amusing smile creased his soft features and his violet eyes danced amusingly.  
"Boy, if you can't even handle a simple Spanish class what makes you think you can handle getting enough A's to let grandpa grant you permission to go to the dance next week?"  
Yugi narrowed his eyes. "I don't know why you always have to make fun of me Yami. I'll get straight A's and be able to go, just you wait. Know why? Because unlike you I'm studying for them."  
The former pharaoh waved his hickari off with a swift gesture of his hand and made his way to the bed and sat down, a blank notebook in his hand. "I do not need to study. I have learned this material ten times over. The exams before report cards come out will present no challenge to me."  
Yugi waved his head back and forth mouthing the words that were just spoken in a sarcastic manner. He had heard this response over and over again. Although Yami didn't take Spanish I he should at least study for the biology exam. Yugi told him this and again the non-caring answer escaped Yami's lips.  
Frustrated Yugi gripped the back end of his chair. "Listen Yami! You've never taken any of Ms. Cerenky's tests before! She makes osmosis sound like exocytosis and endergonic reactions into photosythensis! That's why you have to know this stuff inside and out because you can never tell what's she's planning!!!!!"  
"Yugi, science isn't anything new to me. Besides, the test is multiple choice. How hard can it be?"  
Yugi shook his head in disapproval. "Ok Yami, but if you're not allowed to go, don't come crying to me."  
Yami flipped the notebook open and twirled a slim number two pencil in his hands lazily. "I'll be fine abu. You just concentrate on your studies." He drew a thick dark line down the center of the paper and Yugi watched his hand glide this way and that to make more connect to each other until an image was formed on the page. Satisfied, Yami began to slowly darken the lines and shade with the quick movement of fluctuating his wrist back and forth.  
Yugi narrowed his eyes in disgust. Not only did Yami have to have a big brain and knack for strategic games such as Duel Monsters, but he also had to be talented with the pencil or pen. Yugi mostly enjoyed his intricate drawings and admired them for their detail but he was feeling a twinge of anger and jealously towards his Yami at the moment.  
"Well, if you're so smart why don't you help me?"  
Yami took his eyes off of his notebook and fixed them on Yugi who sulked patently in his chair. "Well if you needed my help why didn't you ask at first?"  
"OH MIGHTY RA!!!!!" Yugi exclaimed and started to repeatedly beat his head on the desk, leaving Yami staring blankly at the bedside.  
  
The next day was one of merit. Large yellow and red banners were hung over the balconies of the high school advertising the up-coming dance and candidates for the home coming king and queen. The cheerleaders crowed by the water fountain their mouths flapping open like crazy and Yugi wondered if they were really listening to one another. He was positioned by his locker and stretched his arm to as high as it would go to reach his history book that lay on the top shelf.  
"Ah! C'mon! Reach! Reach! Argh!" Yugi dropped his now aching arm to his side as dead weight and sighed heavily, "Why do I have to be so short? And why did I have to get a top locker!?" "Need some help Yugi?" a feminine voice chimed false heartedly from behind. Yugi spun around to take in the full image of Tea Gardener, her arms held casually behind her back and her weight leaned to the side on both feet which were placed tightly together, so as not to rip the blue and white leotard of her cheerleading uniform.  
"Yeah, do you think you can get me my history book?"  
Tea smiled innocently and plucked the textbook from it's resting place and handed it to Yugi who expressed his thanks greatly.  
"Oh that's fine Yugi. I mean, what are friends for? If I didn't get that book for you it would totally ruin the point and support of our friendship entirely. I mean friendship means-"  
"Uh Tea? Sorry to cut you off but the bell just rang and I have to get to class." Yugi spoke up hurriedly, not interested in hearing another one of her friendship rants. Tea seemed disappointed but her let down quickly faded as a new topic popped into her scheming mind.  
"Oh ok. But Yugi? You know the dance is coming up soon right?"  
The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his newly bought sketchers sneakers. Did Tea just bring up the subject of the dance? Why would she do that? Unless....  
Yugi pushed his anxiety down and moved his bangs out of his face to by time for an answer.  
"Uh...yeah, why Tea?"  
Tea shrugged. "Oh it's nothing really, I was just wondering if Yami was going was all."  
BAM! Yugi could have almost jerked back with the force of rejection he was feeling right about then. Of course you should have known she was asking for Yami you big dork! He screamed at himself, That's all they ask you for!!!  
"I don't know Tea!" Yugi shouted and the volume of his voice caught Tea off guard, his hurt and depression quickly transformed to anger. It was like this every year, every dance or another social gathering. Countless girls of all grades, ages, and classes asking, "Where's Yami? Is he coming? Do you know if he's going with someone?" Personally Yugi just couldn't take it anymore.  
"No I don't know if he's coming!" Yugi repeated, "Why don't you ask him yourself!!" And with that Yugi grumbled himself all the way down to his first block class.  
Upon his entrance into the class room a paper airplane cut through the air sharply and planted it's landing point on Yugi's forehead. Yugi winced and stared at it as it plopped into his hands. A sloppy, "Read Me." was inscribed onto it's side and Yugi obeyed accordingly. The paper folded out into a short almost illegible message that stated,  
"Hey Yug, did you do your homework? I forgot. Can I copy?  
-Joey Wheeler."  
Yugi looked up and scanned the room for his best friend. Joey sat at his desk next to Tristian, Duke, and Yami. Joey waved his hands franticly in the air and mentioned for Yugi to sit. Sighing, he claimed his seat and fumbled around in his book-bag. Joey watched him intently and snatched the sheet of paper that poked it's head out of the bag as Yugi pulled it out.  
"Thanks Yugi!" Joey exclaimed and rapidly began to copy. Yami shook his head.  
"You shouldn't let him do that you know," he said, "he doesn't learn anything that way."  
"Aw screw learnin' I just wanna get it done!" Joey threw over his shoulder and resumed his furious writing. Yami rolled his eyes and slipped his homework in a neat pile on top of his latest sketchbook. Tristian leaned forward and poked him in the arm.  
"Did you get done too?" he asked, his eyes gleaming hopefully. Yami raised an eyebrow and titled his body away from Tristian.  
"Y-Yes...."  
"OH PLEASE LET ME COPY TOO!! I CAN'T FAIL THIS CLASS!!!!!"  
"Then you should have done your work before hand-"  
Tristain instantly vacated his seat and gripped Yami's arm violently. The teenage boy then lowered himself to the ground and pressed his forehead against the pharaoh's palm.  
"Oh please! Please! Have mercy!!! Please let me have your answers! You're smart! I might actually get an 'A' for once!!!!"  
Yami blinked and a drop of sweat started to form on the side of his head and he struggled for something to say.  
"Oh let the kid please his dear old mummy."  
Yami cringed at the sound of the voice. Which seemed very near and when he glanced over his shoulder sure enough the owner was present to claim it. He sat straddling his chair, with his arms hanging over the sides and his left foot taping absent mindedly on the floor. Snow-white hair covered the tips of his chocolate eyes and a wide grin lit an eerie fire within them.  
"Hello Bakura...''Yami grunted and turned away from him. Bakura's grin spread to the tips of his ears and he cocked his head to the side.  
"Hello indeed, Yeoma. C'mon, let the chap copy your paper. It would be for a good cause.... helping someone in need?"  
"Yeah!" Tristain blurted in another attempt to gain the prize that lay unprotected by Yami's arm. In fact he stared at it so much Yami could almost make out a faint line of drool oozing out of the other's mouth. He cringed and slid the paper over to him. Like his friend before him Tristain gathered it up greedily and he became synchronized with Joey as the two slaved away through the adrenaline and hand cramps.  
Bakura leaned forward in his seat and laughed out of the blue but no one seemed to notice seeing as they were used to his random out bursts of insanity.  
Soon all eyes were turned upward as the teacher, tall and lean, skulked into the room. His normal frown creased his decaying features and he set his briefcase lightly on the desk.  
"Uh...please take out a piece of paper and prepare for the test mmkay?"  
A groan paraded around the classroom in a loud uproar.  
"A test!?'' Duke shrieked biting on the jacket of his uniform, "b-but I didn't study!?"  
"Neither did I!" Bakura exclaimed and Joey and Tristain nodded their agreement. Yugi's heart pounded in his chest, he had been preparing for this all week and at last it was finally here. All I need is a 'B' to pass this class.......  
Yami flipped a sheet of lined paper onto his desk and turned at the feeling of finger being jerked in his arm. Tea smiled at him eagerly and Yami tired his best not to recoil in horror.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have a pencil I can barrow? Hm?" she pleaded and the pharaoh tossed one over his shoulder. Tea smile grew wider and she giggled timidly.  
"Thank you, Yah-ma."  
Yami rolled his eyes and stared at his test as Yugi passed it to him over his shoulder and he followed suit to give the extra copies to Tea. Silence drifted over the classroom as everyone began to work. Out of the corner of his eye Yami could see Joey biting the top of his pen and Duke and Tristain gapping at the paper in horror. Yugi took his pencil out of his mouth and jotted something down on the answer sheet. Bakura glazed intently at the ceiling tiles while his hand circled answers without his knowing. Yami shook his head and began to work again.  
5. Who was the first Frankish Emperor to accept Catholicism?  
A. Clovis  
B. Chralamange  
C. Julius Caesar  
D. You really need to get a date for the dance.  
"Hu!?" Yami blinked and stared at the last answer for question five. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly it changed from "you need a date," to "Tarquin the Proud." The pharaoh looked around the room for insurance that he wasn't going insane. He had never really thought much about the dance. He just decided he would go as a night away from the Kame. Just some leisure time for him, he had never thought about actually dancing or taking someone.  
Hm, maybe all of Yugi's enthusiasm has finally rubbed off on me. But if I was to decided to have a date....who....?  
He quickly shifted his head about the room and took a quick survey of all of the girls in his class. Not one of them struck his fancy, but this was only first block after all. Perhaps he would check in some of the others.  
"Yami please keep your eyes on your paper mmkay?" The teacher scolded catching Yami's wondering gaze. His cheeks flushed and he quickly stared at the test while muttering a slight apology. Yugi stared at his left shoulder, since turning around to look at Yami would get his test taken away. Was he cheating? No, Yami wasn't the one to copy off of someone else's paper, but then why would he be looking around?  
Unless he's already done with his test and has nothing else to do.....The hickari thought bitterly and he gritted his teeth as he bubbled in a "b" for question eight, Smart people make me sick!  
A few more moments had passed and suddenly a loud noise erupted in the classroom as the bell singled first block's end. Yami gathered his books and dashed out into the hall to quickly resume his search for a date. 


	2. Truama for Yami

Isa: Mmmmwhaaa! Wasn't that fun?

Joey: Why'd you make me fail a test?

Isa: Oh please, you wouldn't have studied anyway.

Joey: Dat's true......

Yami: I'm afraid to ask whom I get paired up with.

Isa: Oh you'll find out soon enough!

Yami: --"

Yugi: But hopefully not in the next chapter, otherwise this'd be a short fic.

Isa: Hey don't tell ME how to write MY fan-fics!!!!! uses authoress powers to send bolts of lighting crashing down on his head.

Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Isa: Weh-heh. Now, does anybody ELSE have any objections?!

YGO Cast: shake heads.

Isa: Good, on with Chapter Two!! Btw I do not YGO

* * *

**Chapter Two: Trauma for Yami**  
Geometry, Calculus, Algebra. Math. All the same concepts, all the same numbers and letters. Yami just couldn't understand why there had to be so many forms! I curse you, you pathetic numbers from the Shadow Realm. He screamed mentally at his worksheet and tapped his pencil lightly on the desk. His will forced him to do the problems but his mind was elsewhere. A group of girls sat to his left in the far corner of the room and he cocked his head to the side observantly. One was tall and very thin, but...blonde. The pharaoh never had very much luck with that kind, so he turned to her companions. The others were all brunettes, with the exception of one redhead. They weren't the ugliest things he'd seen, but he knew he could do better.  
Suddenly the blonde girl noticed his presence and waved at him with the top of her fingers. Yami blinked and quickly glued his eyes to his paper. A soft giggle floated on the air currents and soon, the dark half could feel weight being slipped into the desk behind him. There was a pause, and Yami pretended not to notice until a light tap bounced on his shoulder.  
"Yes?" he asked turning slowly around, a false smile lingering on his lips. It was the blonde girl, in all her radiant beauty. She revealed a perfectly straight row of snow-white teeth when she grinned. A lock of hair was twirled on her finger and she began to speak.  
"Hey...your Yami Mouto, right?" she asked, her voice cheerful and happy, as most blonde voices were.  
Yami gave a tilt of his head that the girl took for a nod. Her eyes lit up in joy, progressively getting to the point at hand.  
"Ok," she began," I have this friend. She's right over there." The girl extended a slender finger at one of the brunette girls who watched patiently. Yami's head followed the human arrow and raised an eyebrow.  
"Her name is Samantha," the girl went on,"She was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with her." Yami blinked and stared back at the blonde blankly.  
"You are, going to the dance....aren't you?" she probed leaning forward in her seat. Yami continued to stare and lifted his finger and opened his mouth to answer.  
"I...." it closed shut again. What do I do? I don't want to hurt her feelings....but.... Yami took another glance at the blonde's friend and she smiled sheepishly. Yami suppressed an uncomfortable version back and swung to face the blonde again.  
"Um....I'm really sorry, but.....but....I....."  
"But what?" the blonde asked, her eyes narrowing defensively, "do you have a problem with my friend?"  
"Hu? No! No, it's just that......" Oh mighty Re! What do I say? Before his mind could come up with an excuse his mouth already provided him with one very hastily. "I'm already going with someone else." it said and as soon as the words were out, Yami slapped himself in the forehead. "Someone else!?" the blonde shrieked and all eyes suddenly turned to the front of the room.  
"Please, not so loudly...."  
"Hey! Ms. Persod! Please take your seat!" the teacher yelled from his desk but the blonde paid him no mind and soon other students began to group around them. Yami looked franticly left and right and was suddenly claustrophobic.  
"Who is it!?"  
"Does she go to this school?"  
"What's she look like?"  
"Oh I should have guessed..."  
"Man!"  
"Waaaaaahhhhaaaaaaa!"  
"SILENCE EVERYONE!!!!" Yami screamed his hands ripping his bangs in agony and words began to pour over his lips as he began his explanation.  
"She....she is...uh, she doesn't go to this school, so I don't think anyone knows her."  
"Try me." The blonde stated hotly, her eyes narrowing, "Tell me what she looks like, and her name."  
"Uh her name is......" Yami searched desperately around the room for any clue the outside world would give him. An Algebra book lay open on top of one of the desks and Yami leaned over to glance at the word problems.  
"Jasmine." he answered, "Her name is Jasmine and she attends.....Mainland high and she wants to know-" Yami stopped himself before he read the problem verbatim but know one seemed to notice his sudden retreat, they just stared wide-eyed and shocked. Yami narrowed his eyes.  
"What?" he wanted to know why everyone was so appalled by this and why did they even care?  
"Jasmine hu?" the blonde persisted, "your right I don't know any Jasmine. So what does she look like?"  
"Uh.....she has....black hair, and blue eyes and fairly tall....I guess....."  
"Taller then you?" a boy snickered in the back and Yami fought the urge to call upon the powers of the Shadow Realm. Banishing a fellow student would only make matters worse. The blonde and her posy straightened and a sly smile raced across her lipgloss drowned lips.  
"Ok, Yami Mouto. I look forward to seeing this Jasmine at the dance next week."  
"Me...too..." Yami forced a smile and the bell screeched outside the hall. The students began to file out and Yami banged his head on the desk as the teacher took his uncompleted worksheet.  
  
"Yugi, I'm in trouble....." the pharaoh wined and his hickari halted the entrance of a baloney sandwich in his mouth.  
"You what?"  
"I'm in trouble." Yami repeated and pressed his cheek to the warm lunch table. The groups lunch station was positioned outside under a small clutter of trees and the sun baked the unshaded regions. Kids could been seen bustling about the courtyard and a group of goths rolled some dice on a wayward table playing some form of black jack. Duke neglected his food and stared at the number cube intently.  
"Whatcha talkin' about Yeahma?" Joey asked pulling the melted cheese off of his barbecue sandwich. He yelped as the plastic like substance bounced back in his face.  
"Well....there was this girl who asked if I would take her friend to the dance and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I told her that-"  
"You were already going with someone." Yugi finished and sighed, "Oh boy Yami, you've really done it now."  
"What am I going to do Yugi!?" Yami jerked his body up then laid his head on his folded arms across the table, "Everyone is expecting me to show up with this some fantastic black haired-blue eyed girl named Jasmine and she doesn't even exist!!!!"  
"Blue eyed-Black hair girl called Jasmine?" Yugi repeated blinking, "Yami, you didn't get that off a Disney movie did you?"  
"No..." Yami answered feebly, "An algebra book....."  
Yugi rolled his eyes and Tea slapped her hand to her cheek. "You could have told them that you were going with me. I would have helped you out."  
The boys stared at her warily with raised eyebrows and silence captured long moments.  
"Hmmm.....yeah..., uh Yeahma? You're pretty much screwed." Joey stated breaking the silence and struggled to chew through his sandwich. Yami groaned and hid his face in his arms. Yugi sighed and shook his head.  
"Oh Yami....you brought this upon yourself you know...." "Hey, what's wrong with Mr. Duel champ over here?" a feminine voice came from behind and Joey's head was the first to turn.  
"Hey Mai!" he waved and scooted over to make room for her. She smiled and pushed back her golden hair around her ear.  
"What's up you guys?" she asked smiling.  
"Oh nothing new," Tea huffed, "just Yami talking himself into situations again."  
Mai blinked and glanced over at the pharaoh who still refused to meet anyone's gaze. "What is it this time?" she asked and Yugi rehearsed the story to her. After he was finished she laughed a little to herself and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh boy.....well, the answer to your problem is obvious." she said and Yami lifted his head.  
"Really?"  
Mai nodded firmly and placed one leg over the other. "Of course. Don't we all know a black haired blue eyed chick who could portray as this Jasmine?"  
The school diva was met with blank stared from her friends and her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Urgh, oh come on you guys. You know, that girl from the Battle City torment? She works at that Egyptian Museum?"  
There were more of the blank stares until Yami mused stupidly, "Ishiuzu?"  
"Yeah that's her." Mai smiled, "ask her if she'd be willing to do a little role playing." "I guess....." Yami began to think it over when Tea's voice cut him off like a sharp blade.  
"Hold on! We barely even know Ishiuzu! You can't just ask her do something like that! Besides, to see her would mean we'd have to go through that psycho-brother of hers. And I don't know about the rest of you but I'd like to keep MY mind to myself!!!!"  
"Well it seems like the only plan to me," Duke put in, "besides I'm sure she owes you enough favors Yami."  
"Yeah! Go for it man!" this comment came from Joey, as it would. Yami shrank back in his seat. "I'm not sure this would be a wise decision....."  
"Well telling everybody you had a date when you didn't wasn't wise ether Yami but that didn't stop you did it?" Yugi huffed, "you should have just told her no. She'd get over it." Yugi bit viciously into his sandwich and scarffed the food down. Then he glared over at Tea and muttered, "We all get over it....."  
Yami sighed. "Ishiuzu is my only hope. I only hope she just complies with my proposal but something tells me she won't like it."  
"Oh but she has to like it," Yugi replied quickly, "Remember Yami the fate of your social life hangs in the balance!"


	3. A Couple of Egyptians

Isa: DA DA DUM!!!!

Duke: Hey were you trying to make fun of the show?

Isa:........................

Joey: I hated that chapta! You had way too many blond slurs in 'dere!

Yugi: And why Ishiuzu?

Isa: Hey look people I'm doing the best I can ok?

Yami: Well it's not good enough. You make me look like a dork in this story!

Isa: That's the power of Fan-Fiction my pharaoh. Now, for all you readers who are smart you'll review.

Yugi: Don't do it! She doesn't need any more inspiration! This madness has gone far enough! ZAP!

Yugi: ##....Uh......urgh.....faints.

Yami: gulp.

Isa: So begins chapter Three!!!! I do not own YGO...that's depressing....

** Chapter Three: A couple of Egyptians**  
The Museum was often quiet during the evening. Oh sure a few visitors could be seen bustling about but it was mostly archeologists or collage students who had a report to write and had been procrastinating up until this point. Ishiuzu sighed. Her elbow rested on the table of the Customer Service Booth and her head lay lazily in her palm. Her brother Malik sat in a chair off to the side, fiddling with the Millenium Rod as he pulled the knife portion in and out of it's sheath. Ishiuzu watched him warily with a blank gaze as a smile crept up his face when the blade flashed in the light overhead.  
"That's enough, put it away Malik." Ishiuzu instructed and Malik frowned.  
"But why? I'm not hurting anything!" he protested and Ishiuzu's eyes narrowed.  
"You know how I feel about that accursed object! And I don't want you playing with it," Ishuizu grabbed the Rod from her brother and dropped it in one of the drawers of the booth and closed it shut. Malik pouted and crossed his arms.  
"Last time I checked, you were my sister, not my mother."  
A light bell rang as the door to the Museum swung open. Ishuizu and Malik looked up automatically and gasped at the new arrival.  
"My! My Pharaoh!" Ishiuzu breathed and walked around the counter to assists him; "to what honor do we owe this visit?"  
Malik rolled his eyes. "What honor? What plague do we owe this visit is more like it."  
"Hush Malik!" Ishiuzu shouted and Malik continued to glare at Yami. The pharaoh stood before the Ishtar siblings with his arms crossed and his feet shoulder length apart. His sharp eyes were slightly narrowed and as he opened his mouth to speak, words lingered on the edge of his tongue but refused to go out any further.  
"What is it my lord?" Ishiuzu wanted to know, then turned to her brother, "Actually, Malik, watch the counter for me will you? I want to speak with the pharaoh alone for awhile."  
Malik leaned back in his chair until the front legs were off the ground. "Speak with him?" he interrogated, "That better be all Ishiuzu."  
Yami blinked and Ishiuzu glared hotly towards her brother more to keep Yami from seeing the red on her cheeks then to implore any anger. Malik sighed and stood up finally.  
"Fine, fine. You two go, I'll take over."  
"Thank you," Ishiuzu said quickly and reached out and grabbed Yami's arm, "this way my Pharaoh."  
She led him to the back of the building and through a door that stated, "Employees Only." Never noticing how fast her brother dived for the drawer and retrieved his beloved Millenium Rod. As soon as the door shut Ishiuzu smiled warmly at her prince and straightened her arms down her sides.  
"There, now we're in private. I know you really don't like public speaking."  
Yami nodded. "Yes, thank you Ishiuzu. But I'm sorry Malik just makes me...."  
"Uncomfortable?" Ishiuzu supplied for him and Yami nodded, "Do not worry. I understand, he did try to kill you once after all."  
Yami nodded again and then locked gazes with Ishiuzu. "Uh......um, Ishiuzu I came here to ask you a favor."  
Ishiuzu smiled and sat down in a chair that was near by, she also pulled one up for Yami and he followed suit.  
"A favor? Sure, what is it?"  
"Uh....well it's really not that big of a deal. I mean I kinda.....well, there's this girl in my math class and-"  
"Do you like her?" Ishiuzu asked her countenance drooping. Yami's eyes widened.  
"What? No! No, I don't. I don't even know her that well. But there's this dance that's coming up soon and she asked if I would go with her friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings buy saying no......so I.....uh......said I was going with........you......."  
Ishiuzu blinked. "Me!?" she gasped and Yami's eyes dropped to the floor.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I didn't know what else to say! Actually I said I was going with someone called Jasmine but you're the only one who fits the description I gave them!" Yami got off his chair and then fell to his knees on the floor beside Ishiuzu's feet. The tomb keeper's eyes widened and suddenly she was very amazed and did not know what to think, let alone say anything.  
"Please Ishiuzu, you have to help me on this. If I show up dateless at the dance I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school! Please help me!"  
Silence gobbled up to two participants in waves and Ishiuzu still stared at the prince in disbelief. Was he actually asking her to a dance? Her, Ishiuzu Ishtar go to a dance, with him, Yami Yugi Mouto? And, who knew the pharaoh could actually have modern problems like this?  
_ Aye but is a dream come true!_ She squealed mentally to herself, _Even if he is just using me to cover up his mistake, But perhaps I can change his mind.  
_ "Ishiuzu?" Yami spoke up after she did not answer and soon Ishiuzu burst out laughing. This was not the reply Yami wanted to get.  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh....Yami, my you are adorable! Of course I'll help you."  
Yami blinked and quickly got up from the floor. "You will?"  
Ishiuzu giggled some more and nodded slowly. "Yes, I will go with you. When is it?"  
Yami smiled broadly. He was saved! "This Thursday night at 7:00, I'll come by to pick you up. Thank you Ishiuzu!!!!!!" Yami suddenly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly and Ishiuzu melted away. Then the prince of Egypt, (A/N: No pun intended.) sauntered out the door happily and even began to whistle to himself. Then he realized report cards were coming out the upcoming Wednesday, and he hoped Yugi got the grades he worked hard for.


	4. TeaKaiba Something not good

Isa: Ok, short chappie but I am now in the cage of writer's block.

YGO cast: grow hopeful.

Isa: But you're not out of the rabbit hole yet! There still those RPG's Ishuzu and I construct!!

YGO Cast: dreams are shattered.

Isa: And yes btw, if you love Yu-Gi-Oh! Buffy, Scrubs, Flowers in the Attic or X-men then she's the person to see. She really rocks! And for you Final Fantasy fans out there, visit Hazel 75.

Aries: Are you TRYING to kill us?

Isa: Hey, how'd you get in here?

Aries: Simple, the door was burned down.

Isa: By who-

Voice: MMMWWHAAAAA! BURN THE INTERNET!!!!!

All: SEPHY!!!! (Sephroth).

Isa: Well while we try to stop him from burning the whole studio down, you can read chapter Four! Oh and btw I don't own YGO! And if you thought I did then.....keep thinking that! thumbs up!

**Chapter Four: Tea Kaiba = Something not good.  
** The next morning was a Tuesday and the gang sat around the lunch table yet again to discuss the upcoming dance and grades. Yugi grinned from ear to ear and his eyes lit up with an enthusiastic light. "I passed all of my tests!" he cried, "I probably could get straight A's this quarter!"  
"That's wonderful news Yugi," Yami put in also smiling, "I should get goods grades too and with Ishiuzu as my partner for the dance this Thursday I can't lose."  
Tea stirred from across the table by shifting in her seat. Her eyes narrowed hotly. "So she actually agreed to go with you?"  
"Yes," Yami answered and sighed contently, "I owe her a huge debt after this. She saved me big time."  
"Well, if you hadn't lied in the first place you wouldn't have to owe her anything."  
The group looked up at their cheerleading friend and Yugi leaned over and whispered to her.  
"Hey, Tea? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Yugi. Everything is perfectly fine." Tea grumbled and glared over at Yami who told Joey the story of his trip to the Museum. Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Tea, are you mad that you got turned down by Yami?"  
"What do you mean, 'turned down'?! I didn't even ask him!!!!"  
"Oh, well then you shouldn't be so hostile towards him."  
"I'm not!!"  
Yugi sighed. "Ok, Tea. But you know, if you feel lonely you could always go with me."  
Tea laughed to herself and stared at Yugi straight on. "Yugi please. You're a nice guy and everything, but let's face it. You don't even come up to my shoulder. Do you know how stupid it would look if we actually danced together?"  
Yugi shrank back a little and stared at the ground to hide his hurt. "Ok...Tea....."  
"By the way Yugi," Tea cut off the subject, "why are you and Yami so worried about grades this quarter?"  
Yugi looked up. "Because if we don't get enough A's to please Grandpa, he won't let us go to the dance."  
Tea's ears perked up in interest and she scooted closer to Yugi and lowered her tone of voice. "Really? So how does Yami know he'll be allowed to go?"  
"Tea please, you know he's the top student in all of his classes. He's lived 5000 years after all."  
"Hmm....that's true......" Tea muttered to herself and she tapped her foot while her eyes locked onto the trees overhead. The only thing she could think of to stop Yami from going to the dance with Ishiuzu was keep him from going at all. But Yugi was right. Yami never really failed at anything before....so she would have to find a way to manipulate his grades. But how....?  
"'Dat's da bell." Joey announced and the six friends stood up, "what class are ya goin' to Yugi?"  
"I have Spanish this block," Yugi answered grimly, "what's yours?"  
"Computa Systems. With Tea." Joey replied and Tea's jaw dropped as a rock of realization hit her in the face. Of course she had computers this block!!!!! And computers stored almost all of the databases in the school, and there was only one person in the world she knew of with a grudge against Yami.....and a wide range knowledge of databases.  
"That's right Joey!" Tea chimed and took hold of his hand, "And we don't want to be late, so see ya later Yugi!!!"  
"Uh...bye..." Yugi waved vaguely but Tea had already whisked Joey around the corner at the speed of light. Yugi shook his head and headed up the stairs to his Spanish class.  
  
Tea's blue eyes darted back and forth as she searched through all of the heads in the classroom from her station by the doorway. But she didn't seem to catch sight of the person she was looking for. Urgh! How hard can it be to find him! He sticks out in a crowd like a sore thumb!!!! But then she realized he wouldn't be wearing his normal attire. They were, in school after all and he'd be wearing a Domino uniform just like everybody else.  
"What are you doin' Tea?" Joey asked turning around in his seat to look at her.  
"I'm looking for someone!" she screamed and yelped as somebody slammed shoulders with her.  
"Watch it Gardner!" a harsh and raspy voice shouted from behind, "your in my way."  
"Kaiba!" Tea squealed with glee and spun around to face the teenage billionaire. He raised an eyebrow and was forced to drop his silver briefcase as Tea squeezed the life out of him.  
"Oh I'm so happy your here!!!!! Listen, I need your help." she stated and Kaiba pushed her back, his mouth set in a tight line and his eyes burned with a deep frustration.  
"What has gotten into you!? Don't you ever touch me like that again!"  
Tea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Look, Kaiba, I need your help."  
"With what?" he spat and took his seat by his assigned computer. His experienced fingers began to zip across the keyboard as he typed in the code to bring up his project.  
"As you can see, I'm busy."  
Tea shoved a freshman out of his seat and seized it as she sat down next to Kaiba.  
"Will you just here me out first? I need to you to tap into a record file for me."  
Kaiba laughed, but his eyes never left his computer screen and he still continued to type. "What kind of file?"  
"On a student that attends this school." Tea explained, "you know him. Yami Mouto?"  
Kaiba's hands stopped working and his eyes narrowed as the cursor on his computer flashed expectantly. There was a slight click of his chair turning as he swung to face her and his voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Why?"  
"Because I need you to.......lower his grades a little. Just a little."  
Kaiba stiffened and his hand clenched into a fist on the table. "Again, why?"  
Tea rolled her eyes. "You don't need to know why I just want to know if you can do it."  
"Oh I can do it," Kaiba laughed his trademark smirk returning to his face, "but that's an illegal intercourse. I could go to jail for that."  
"You won't go to jail," Tea sighed matter of factly, "because I know you won't let yourself get caught."  
Kaiba weighed her sentence in his mind and concluded that it was true so he nodded.  
"You're right. But I thought Mouto was your friend. Why are you trying to change his grades?"  
"Because then he won't be able to go to the dance with Ishiuzu Ishtar." Tea answered flatly and Kaiba became a little more interested.  
"He's going with Ishiuzu Ishtar?" he asked cautiously and Tea nodded.  
"Uh-yeah, that's what I said wasn't it?"  
Kaiba thought for a moment. "Is she that crazy women who keeps telling me that I'm some ancient sorcerer from Egypt and wants my Egyptian God Card?"  
"Yes."  
"Well she'll never get it! Obelisk the Tormenter belongs to me! She can't handle the power of an Egyptian God Card!!!!" Kaiba screamed and all heads in the room turned slowly to him. Computers beeped through the soundless atmosphere until Kaiba glared mercilessly at each student in turn.  
"What are you looking at!?" he bellowed and soon his peers fixed their eyes nervously on their screens and the sound of keyboards clicking arose again. Tea smiled. She just figured out how to recruit Kaiba in her scheme. If she wanted Kaiba's help, then she would have to speak Kaiba.  
"Yep, that's her. And if she goes to the dance with Yami, and they hit it off pretty good, then she might convince him to give her his Slypher the Sky Dragon. And her brother already has the Wing Dragon of Re, remember? She might use those two cards in a duel to defeat you and win your Egyptian God Card! Then she'll have all three and own the most powerful Duel Monsters Deck in history!"  
Kaiba gritted his teeth, thinking over the possibilities. "We can't let that happen!" he muttered and Tea agreed.  
"Exactly, so if we keep Yami from going to the dance, Ishiuzu will have no contact with him whatsoever in getting Slypher. So your Obelisk card will be safe."  
Kaiba paused for a moment and decided that Tea was actually making sense. "Ok, I'll help you. Meet me by the school entrance at 12:30 tonight. Well use one of the schools computers to hack in, so that way we have a less chance of being traced."  
Tea smiled malevolently. "I like the way you think. And don't worry, I'll be there."


	5. Night Hacking

Isa: And the plot thickens! (Starts to pat down the fire with a heavy rug.)

Duke: coughs from all the smoke.

Tea: Hey! I'm not that evil!!! And I would never be that mean to Yugi!

Isa: Puh-lease. Who are you trying to kid? We all know you're a skanky ho- bag!

All: (minus Tea.) YEAH!

Sephy: Let's BURN her!!!!!

Isa: Ok, I still have some spare flames from other things in here somewhere......

Tea: NO! Have mercy!!!!!! (screams and starts to run and Sephy chases her with a torch.)

Isa: Meh-heh. Just remember readers, flames will only add to Tea's burning torture, and reviews will cause me to write more!

Yugi: (dryly). Great.....--"

Isa: Here's.......Chapter FIVE!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Night Hacking.  
** Yugi collapsed into the soft covers of his welcoming bed. The day had been a long one and his brain hurt from all the concentrating school demanded out of him. His eyes began to close as the running water from the bathroom sounded against his bedroom wall. Then he heard another sound, something most unusual and strange. A low humming faded in and out of the sound of the water flow and Yugi sat up with a confused look fixed on his face.  
"Yami?" he asked cautiously, "Yami, are you singing in the shower?"  
The humming noise ceased and there was a slight pause before a small, "No," was answered. Yugi shook his head and rolled his eyes halfway and dropped back to his pillow as light poured into the hallway. Yami skipped out the bathroom door, with a blue towel wrapped tightly around his waist and a wide grin stretched across his lips. Yugi opened one eye and stared at him as he flew into his own bedroom and closed the door merrily behind him. "I will never figure him out," the hikari muttered to himself, "never in a million years."  
Yami threw on a light T-shirt over his boxer shorts and crawled into bed. His head emerged above the covers and he placed his arms contently behind it. Thursday will be a good day. He thought to himself, Ishiuzu really isn't all that bad. Who knows, maybe we might actually have a lot of fun. Yami sighed as his thoughts turned to his hikari. But I feel sorry for Yugi....he tried so hard to get Tea to go with him.....hmm, strange I always thought those two had some thing for each other....oh well, he'll have fun regardless. Yami rolled onto his side and his eyes shut closed. Soon sleep carried the Mouto home away and the only sound Yugi could hear now, was the faint snoring of his Yami down the hall.  
  
Tea gripped onto her shoulders tightly as a cold wind flew up her body. She glanced up at her window, which she had just crawled out of. Maybe I should have brought a jacket......oh well, too late now.....Tea dug down into her overall pocket and pulled out her car keys and made her way through the wet grass of her lawn. Her open compartment viper waited for her patiently at the foot of her driveway and she hurriedly hopped in. Her teeth chattered as she checked her watch.  
12:15PM. Good, just enough time to make it to the school and back before anyone noticed her absence. She twisted the key in the ignition and her car roared to life. She carefully slipped out of her driveway and sped through the darkness.  
  
Seto Kaiba glanced down at his digital watch in frustration. "Where is she!?" he screamed and pulled his black trench coat tighter around his chest. It was an awfully cold night, which confused him. Then again, the weather had a mind of it's own and never bended to a meteorologists will. The wind kicked along a group of discarded leaves across the pavement and Kaiba's eyes went to his wrist clock again. Finally, he could hear the soft hum of a car pull up through the bus loop and the headlights were shut off immediately. Kaiba blinked and waited until a slim figured got out and walked slowly towards him. When it entered the light of the street lamp Kaiba couldn't help but let loose a dull laugh.  
There Tea stood, her body covered in baggy black overalls and a tight tank top of the same color. A dark ski hat rested on top of her head and her face was completely covered in black paint.  
"What?" she asked indignantly and Kaiba rested his hands on his knees as laughs racked his body.  
"W-What is that!?" he gasped pointing to Tea's face and her crystal eyes narrowed.  
"It's my disguise! All the buglers in the movies paint their faces like this." she explained and Kaiba shook his head back and forth.  
"You are truly pathetic, and to think I almost hung out with you losers," Kaiba straightened and began to unscrew the lock that binded the gates together, "We're breaking into a school. A High School. Do you really think anybody would be around patrolling a school at this time of night?"  
"Uh...."  
Kaiba cut Tea off with a sharp, "No, if they wanted to catch rebellious teenagers they'd look in all ways, clubs, the skating rank, those type of places. Not Domino High. Now stop embarrassing yourself and let's go." With a quick jerk of his wrist Kaiba flung the chain and lock to the ground and pushed the gates open.  
"Hey...how did you do that?" Tea wanted to know and Kaiba stuffed a heavy wrench and screwdriver back into the open briefcase that lay on the ground. The CEO then stood up, the handle of his carrying device in his hand and he nonchalantly entered the front of Domino High. Tea's gaze darted left and right and she nervously followed her senses ever alert for the sign of anybody who would foil their plan.  
Kaiba led her right up to the door of the school's computer lab and he jiggled the handle. He narrowed his eyes when it didn't submit to him and Tea jumped as the briefcase was slammed to the ground. Instantly it's top flipped open to reveal an aseral of destructive devices Tea had only dreamed of. Kaiba's hand hovered above the contents while he carefully thought about his weapon of choice. He decided to go with a long metal stick with a broad handle.  
"What's that?" Tea asked and Kaiba flipped a small switch and suddenly a whirling blade sprouted at the tip.  
"Stand back," he ordered and Tea covered her ears as the spinning metal ate away at the doorknob, pieces of it flying off in chunks as Kaiba sawed his way through. Then the screaming whine of the machine stopped as the knob crumbled to the floor in defeat. Kaiba smiled and so satisfied put the tool away back in it's place. Tea blinked.  
"Wow, what is that thing called? Where'd you get it?"  
"Let's go, Gardner." Kaiba replied gruffly and swung the door open. Tea frowned and she shrieked as Kaiba flipped the light switch to the room on. The sudden brightness blinded her for a moment before she could behold multiple rows of computers all placed side by side. Kaiba slid one of the green chairs out and sat down.  
He switched the computer on and waited for it to load. A short, "Password demanded," flashed up on the screen. The keys clicked under Kaiba's fingertips as he entered the correct code and Tea placed her hands on the back of the chair behind him.  
Well this might actually be easier then I thought.....Tea figured, Even I know the school's password. Kaiba leaned back in the chair as the menu options appeared. Kaiba clicked on the Internet Explorer button and the, "Welcome to Domino High's Internet Access Web Page." replaced the once blank green screen. Kaiba paused for a moment as he typed in something at the top.  
"What's that?" Tea asked when she didn't recognize the address.  
"It's the school's account number, this allows me to access any information the school puts into it's computer logs. Such as emergency cards, Library records, and grade accounts." Kaiba said and gritted his teeth as another password requirement popped up.  
"How did you know that number?"  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm the leader of Kaiba Corp. I have thousands of account numbers to any building in the world you can imagine. Now watch this." Kaiba's hand was placed lightly over the mouse and he used it to minimize the school's private website and pulled up another screen that flashed SETO KAIBA in blue lettering and crystals branched out of the name in a circular pattern. "Voice identification please." a feminine mechanical voice stated and Tea's eye brows shot up. Kaiba smiled and reached down into his briefcase and seized a set of headphones with mike attached to it. He then took the cord and jacked it into an open socket in the computer and set the head set snuggly on his head.  
"Seto Kaiba." he simply said into the mike and his name disappeared from the browser and the female voice continued.  
"Welcome back, it's been awhile since I've herd from you. What do you need this time?"  
"Cool! An interactive computer!" Tea exclaimed and Kaiba ignored her.  
"I'm in need of the Domino High access password to hack into the grading reports on Yami Mouto."  
"Mouto?" the computer replied, "My, doesn't that bring back memories, hopefully this time I won't freeze up. Just a moment."  
There was a long buzzing sound as a dotted line trailed across the monitor and then a high chime rang as the screen folded out into large lists of names.  
"There you go, you're in." The computer announced and a pleased smile raced across Kaiba's cold features.  
"Thank you, that was easier then I thought."  
"No problem, was that all you needed?"  
"Yes, your work is done. But just stick around and warn me if we're being traced."  
"Sure thing."  
The voice then was silent and Tea's eyes were widened in amazement. "That was awesome! How'd you do that!?" she shouted and Kaiba shrugged as he began to scroll down the list.  
"It's just technology Gardner. That's all.....now.....Yami Mouto.....Ah-ha!" Kaiba halted the scroll bar and clicked on his name. The screen flashed and then brought up Yami's name, picture, schedule, classes, and their target, a list of all his tests and assignments for all four of his classes.  
"That's it! That's it!" Tea screamed jabbing her finger at the screen and snickered at Yami's picture, "Geez....doesn't he ever smile?"  
Kaiba grunted in disgust and scrolled down to the important stuff. "So, what do you want to change them to?"  
Tea thought for a moment. "Uh...I don't know, just make it so he has....uh....two C's a B and an A. That sounds a little reasonable. And I don't care for what classes you do each one for, just do it."  
Kaiba nodded, "Sounds good to me." And he set to work as Tea grinned evilly over his shoulder.


	6. Which Kaiba is it Anyway?

Isa: Oooooooooooooooohhhhhh! But uhm..sorry that took so long people. I was having computer problems and I was away for three days at a camp.

Tea: (from her position tied to a wooden post with straw laid at her feet.) That's just horrible! How could you make me do something like that!?

Isa: Being an author is fun!

Tea: That's not fair! This isn't fair! Where's the justice!?

Sephy: (parades around Tea waving a torch in the air and war paint lines his face.) Ohwee-ohoh-haha-wee! Ohwee-ohoh-haahaa-wee!

Yami: I'm basically dead aren't I?

Isa: MAYBE!

Yami: Crap.--"

Yugi: Wait, there's still hope! This fan-fic's not over yet!

Isa: (chuckles maniacally)

. Yami: It might as well be....YY"

Yugi: Hurry! Insert Chapter Six!

Isa: Can do! Heh....heh....heh....

**Chapter Six: Which Kaiba is it anyway?  
** The bell rung and the Mouto's sprang from their car in a mad rush to beat the tardy bell. Yugi hopped along beside Yami as he struggled to keep up with his wide strides. Yami set his gaze straight ahead on the courtyard and huffed as his legs pumped up and down.  
"Why didn't you set the alarm Yugi!?" he screamed and picked up his pace. Yugi whined as the weight of his backpack began to slow him down.  
"I'm sorry! I was just so tired last night! And why do I always have to be the one to get us up?!"  
Yami jammed on his breaks and slid around the corner professionally while Yugi continued to just slide into a wall.  
"OW! Yami help!" he cried as he tried to raise his head that was smashed into the ground. Yami turned around sharply and sighed. "Oh come on Yugi! We're going to be late!" The pharaoh raced to his hikari's side and lifted him up with two powerful arms and the two began to race their way to class. Yami slammed open the door while Yugi scurried to his seat and sat down, Yami following moments behind him. Joey and Tristian blinked as the tardy bell hollered it's doom.  
"We....we did it," Yugi managed his lungs heaving from the effort of gaining lost oxygen. Yami laughed shortly and slapped palms with his lighter counterpart.  
"Yes...we did." he gasped and Tea leaned over from her spot behind Yami.  
"Good thing you guys did too, Report Cards are handed out this period."  
Yugi instantly got control over his breathing and his eyes stretched to exceed their normal length, (A/N: And trust me, Yugi has pretty big eyes....).  
"Hey that's right! Oh....suddenly I feel sick...." He slumped down into his seat with his hand resting placidly on his stomach. Yami narrowed his eyes.  
"Why? You worked hard, don't worry Yugi your efforts will pay off, watch."  
All heads turned to the front of the room as their history teacher stood up, a handful of papers stacked neatly in his hand.  
"These are your final grades for this quarter mmkay?" he announced and began to thumb through them, "Now these should be in alphabetical order so just take yours and pass the rest on mmkay?"  
"Mmkay," Tritsian remarked sarcastically as the stack was handed to him first. His paper was selected from the pile and he relinquished the rest to Joey over his back. Joey sighed and accepted them false-heartedly as his name appeared at the top of the next page.  
"Straight D's again.......man, who knew school had to be dis hard?"  
"Hm...Better luck next time old boy," Bakura grinned waving his own report card above his head, "I actually got a C this time!"  
"Congratulations." Duke said dryly and flopped the papers on Yugi's desk. The seventeen-year-old shuffled through them quickly, anxiety swelled up within him as he passed the H's, then the L's, and finally the M's.  
Mouto Yugi grade level: 12  
East/West Heritage: A  
Biology III: B  
Spanish: A  
Reading: A.  
"All right!!!!" Yugi practically jumped out of his seat as he read over his results, "I only got one B! I'm gonna make it this Thursday!!!!!"  
"That's great Yugi!" Tea smiled and stared at her report. "Hm....one A two B's and C. Well that's not horrible I guess."  
"Hey, if it's betta den mine, it's good," Joey nodded sharply and turned to Yami who stared at his sheet of paper blankly, "Hey what's da matta Yeahma? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"This.....can't....be...." Yami whispered, "this is impossible! This can't be mine!"  
"What? What's going on?" asked Yugi and he tilted his body over Yami's shoulder to read his grades. When he did, Yugi's eyeballs almost jumped out of their sockets and he screamed.  
"AAAAH! Two C's a B and an A! Yami how could you!?" he screamed and Yami shook his head back and forth franticly.  
"No! No, this isn't mine! There's no possible way it could be mine!" he protested and Duke looked over the name.  
"It says 'Yami Mouto'," he informed, "and I don't think there are many of those in this school."  
"This is insane!" Yami screamed and Tea shrugged mildly.  
"Well maybe you should study harder next time Yami."  
"I did study!!!!! I don't understand this, I passed all of my tests, turned in all my work on time.....WHY ON EARTH DO I HAVE A C IN THIS CALSS!!???"  
Yugi waved his hands in the air to try to calm Yami down. "Hold on a minute Yami, maybe Mr. Maki just made a mistake, that's all. Why don't you go talk to him?"  
Yami exhaled strongly and began to pull himself together. "Talk to him....right....I'll make him fix this...." He gruffly stood from his chair and trotted over to where Mr. Maki was stationed at his computer.  
"Uh....Mr. Maki?" Yami began, "I have a question about my grade? I think you made a mistake."  
The teacher looked up as Yami passed his report card to him. "Hm...let me see....says here you have a 'C'."  
"Yes I know it says that, but I don't understand how."  
"Well let me check my file here mmkay?" Mr. Maki's finger tapped lightly on the mouse as he worked his scroll bar down the page. After a few moments of searching and looking over his data he replied,  
"Well here's your problem Yami, you got a 60% on that last test I gave you and you have two missing assignments. That's what brought your average down mmkay?"  
"That, is absurd!" Yami shouted in outrage, "I know for a fact that I turned in all of my work, and I didn't get a 60! I got a 95!!!!!"  
Mr. Maki shrugged. "Well if you can prove that to me by showing me those three items and they are as you say then I'll change your grade mmkay?"  
"What? Uh...." Yami hung his head towards the floor and his thumb ran over his other fingers in a fist, "Uh....I don't know if I have those assignments anymore. I...think I...threw them out."  
"Well then I guess you're just between a rock and a hard place hu Yami? Until you show me those papers I can't do anything mmaky?"  
Yami glanced up. "B-but Mr. Maki....I'm a good student you know that....can't you just take my word for it?"  
"Sorry, I know your a good student Yami but so is everyone else, If it took your word I'd have to take everybody's and anybody can say they passed a test mmkay?"  
"But-"  
"No, I'm not going to talk with you on this subject anymore unless you show me those papers, mmkay?"  
Yami gritted his teeth. "Yes sir....."  
He glumly skulked back to his seat and slumped down in it. Yugi raised an eyebrow in pity and asked how it went. Yami sighed.  
"He won't change the grade unless I show him some proof. But I don't have those papers anymore!"  
"Well then sucks to be you," Bakura teased, "luckily Ryou's mother doesn't pay any attention to me!"  
"Yeah, and there are reasons for that." Tristain replied and later shivered.  
"Hey look on the bright side Yeahma," Joey said sitting up, "dere still passin' grades, maybe the old man will still let you go."  
Yami turned his report card paper around and stared miserably at the results. "I doubt it, but it's worth a try....."  
  
Solomon Mouto didn't seem half impressed. As Yami knew he wouldn't. He just stared up at his grandson's dark half with skeptical eyes and raised eyebrows. Yami pretended to be interested in the unique layout of the floor tiles and Yugi sat on the arm of the couch swinging his leg over the side.  
"I don't think those are really his grades, Grandpa," he spoke up, "I mean you know how Yami is, he always gets good grades and he's still passing...."  
Yugi trailed off as his Yami shot him a glare. "Please, Yugi, I can explain myself," he turned to the old man seated across from him, "I am positive that those aren't my real grades. I think the teacher's made a mistake."  
"All of them?" Solomon repeated still not convinced, "well did you go up and ask them about this?" The report card was held up in the air and Yami nodded firmly.  
"I did, but they strongly refused to change them. I even looked at the computer files myself and saw the results that would cause me to have those grades but I know I did not get those scores! Somebody must have changed them....or something...."  
Solomon let loose a short chuckle. "Ho, ho, Yami. You really think someone would be that cruel? Come now, no one is going to change a student's grades, besides that's impossible. I'm sorry but you'll just have to do better next time. And you can study this Thursday night."  
Yami and Yugi's eyes widened in unison. Both of them couldn't believe this was happening. "What!?" the pharaoh screamed and Solomon nodded slowly.  
"But Grandpa.....he is still passing....." Yugi tried again and his grandpa looked him in the eye while Yami steamed off in the corner.  
"I know, Yugi. But you're right, Yami is a straight A student and I expect much better from him. Maybe if he struggled in school I would except this, but he doesn't so he fails my inspection."  
"This is insane!" Yami exploded, ".....you, you can't tell me what to do anyway! I am NOT your grandson and you are no legal guardian of mine at all. So I don't have to do what you say!"  
Yugi blinked. "Yami...."  
Solomon stood up and rolled Yami's report card into a paper cylinder and jabbed it into his chest. "You respect your elders boy. You may be some almighty pharaoh, but as long as you live under my roof in my house, you'll play by my rules. Otherwise I can kick you out, understood?"  
Yami gritted his teeth. Respect your elders indeed, Bah! I bet I'm 10x's older then you!!!!!! Though his thoughts portrayed one message, his mouth said another.  
"Yes, sir."  
Solomon straightened. "Good. Now, you two behave while I fix us some dinner." The hikari and Yami watched the old man stride off into the kitchen and Yugi glanced up at his counterpart in pity.  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I believe you, though, if that accounts for anything."  
Yami blinked and his anger was momentarily forgotten. "Believe me on what?"  
"That someone could have changed your grades. Though I don't think it could have been a teacher, maybe someone who doesn't like you?" Yugi suggested. Yami sighed. "That's kind of a long list abu. I mean you have, Malik, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Tea now I suppose though I don't know why, Bandit Keith, Noah Kaiba- "  
"And Seto Kaiba." Yugi finished, "wow, I bet that's probably the biggest one right there. But I don't think ether of those people could have enough computer knowledge to do something like that. Other then the Kaiba's of course."  
"That's true, but would Noah or Seto really be that childish? I mean if Kaiba wanted to get back at me, he could challenge me to a duel or beat the crap out of me, or something."  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but both Kaibas know they can't beat you at duel monsters, they've tried it. And.....I don't think Noah would call you out in front of the courtyard to pick a fight with you. And he is a freshman after all......" Yami blinked and stared down at his hikari. "Are you saying that it could be Noah who changed my grades?"  
Yugi shrugged. "Maybe....I don't know. But it's the only thing I can come up with. We should at least stop by the Kaiba Mansion just to ask."  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, let's just waltz up into enemy territory and ring the door bell. Noah will answer the door and we'll smile and say, 'Hello Mr. Kaiba, how are you doing this fine evening? Say we wanted to ask you a question, did you change my grades? No? Ok, thanks, sorry to bother you.'" Yami glared at his friend lazily, "please Yugi. Even if did do it, do you actually think he's going to admit to it?"  
"Well fine we'll do it the hard way!" Yugi shouted and hopped off the couch. "Look, if Noah is the culprit, that little two faced brat would never keep it to himself. Especially not when he knows Kaiba hates you as much as he does."  
"Go on..." Yami probed and Yugi continued.  
"He's bound to brag about it to Kaiba, so if he we sneak in and keep our wits about us, we might actually be able hear some of the conversation. And then we'll know."  
"Ok, but how do we prove it if we hear something?"  
Yugi grinned widely and crossed his arms over his chest. "With technology. I don't suppose you've ever herd of a tape recorder before, have you?"


	7. Secret Agent Yami

Isa: Sorry that took so long to update. I just have been in a writing mood lately.

Tristain: I'll say, that chapter kind of sucked!

Isa: Thanks. --"

Noah: And now you're dragging ME into this!?

Isa: Of course! You didn't think I'd leave your cute little self out did you? (pinches his cheek.)

Noah: OW!

Tea: THINGS ARE GETTING HOT OVER HERE!!!!!!

Sephy: Dweh-heh-heh! (starts to light the wood on fire.) Grow my fire, BURN my precious! BURN!!!!!!!( maniacal laughter.)

Tea: HELLLPPPPPP!

Isa: Ok, this is how y'all can save Tea's life. If I get at least 15 reviews I use my authoress powers to make it suddenly rain and put out the fire.

Joey: 15 reviews? On this crap? Man, Tea's dead.

Yugi: No!!!! We have to save her! (starts to run towards Tea).

Isa: (sigh) Doesn't he learn anything? (zaps Yugi and he falls into a heap on the ground.)

Yami: (glup.) 0.0"

Aries: This is just too much chaos, hurry up and get to chapter seven.

Isa: OK!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Secret Agent Yami  
** Yami yanked a black turtleneck over his head and gasped as it hurt his ears. He shook his head to get his bangs in place and scooped up a pair of black socks that lay on his dresser. As he sat on his bed to pull them on, Yugi entered through the open door. He was completely draped in dark clothing with two thick black marks underlining his eyes.  
"What is that for?" Yami asked pointing at Yugi's cheeks.  
"Oh this refracts the light. I used some of your eyeliner to do it. You don't mind do you?"  
Yami narrowed his eyes and his mouth wove into a thin line. "For the last time that is not eyeliner! It's a special mixture that we as Egyptians used to paint the line of Re on our eyes. It was a symbol of status."  
"Like I said," Yugi huffed, "eyeliner. Now hurry up, Grandpa's already asleep."  
Yami nodded and slipped his shoes on next and stood. "Do you have the tape recorder?"  
Yugi nodded an affirmative and turned around to let the pharaoh view the backpack strapped onto his back. "Check, you got the flashlight?"  
Yami picked the item up and flicked the switch on. Light shot up to the ceiling in cone shaped rays, darkening the shadows on Yami's face. Yugi yelped.  
"Ah! Don't turn it on now Yami! I don't want Grandpa to wake up!"  
"Sorry." the light shut off and the room was returned again to the shadows. Yugi let out a breath of air and turned towards the window.  
"Ok, here we go Yami. Ready?" The hikari was met with a firm nod and the partners in crime crawled out of Yami's window and sped across the lawn to the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Yami dashed up to the gold plated gate and pressed his body up to it silently. He glanced through the darkness and caught the outline of Yugi's shape and nodded his head, motioning for his hikari to come forward. Yugi bolted out in a speedy run and slammed against the fence. It rattled with acknowledgement of the force being applied to it and Yami frowned.  
"Be silent Yugi!" he hissed and Yugi shrunk down in his shoulders.  
"Sorry."  
Yami shook his head and turned to the gate's top. He gently put both hands on the railing and lifted himself over the edge. Yugi watched as his Yami's feet landed promptly. Yami flicked his wrist and mentioned for Yugi to climb over but the Hikari had some difficulties and did not land nearly as gracefully as his counter part. In fact he landed straight on his backside.  
"Ow!"  
"Hurry up Yugi," Yami rushed, "let's get in quickly before they see us."  
The two clad in black dashed up to the wall of the Kaiba Mansion. The sidled along it, (and it was a very long wall indeed) until the stopped under a window shaded in the night's darkness. Yami stared up at it thoughtfully. It was at the back of the house so the room that lay beyond it shouldn't be occupied.....right?  
"Yami, if you give me a boost I might be able to get it open." Yugi was already way ahead of the pharaoh and he bent down to hoist him up onto the ledge. Yugi filled with the latch of the window for what seemed like hours before he finally got it to click open. He instantly shrinked back waiting for the scream of an alarm to pierce the silence but such an occurrence never came.  
"Get in!" Yami hissed swinging the backpack of their supplies up to him. Yugi did as he was told and landed on the soft blue carpet of the Mansion. He took a quick look around the room. It was wide but hardly anything occupied it, save a washer and dryer paired silently against the wall. A waste basket of clothes and trench-coats rested at it's feet patiently and a huge box of laundry soap stood erect on the counter that paralleled the previous array.  
A tiny twinge of giggles floated up inside Yugi's body. "Yami...."  
Yami narrowed his eyes at the sound of the whisper. "What is it abu?"  
Yugi grinned. "Yami....I think we landed in Kaiba's laundry room."  
A smile of relief played across Yami's dim features and chuckling he climbed up into the sill. When the Yami and Hikari were united again Yugi slowly made his way to the closed door and pushed it open. The door betrayed them but creaking against it's motion and Yami stuck his head around the corner slightly. A long carpeted hallway stretched out before him with various paintings lining the white walls with gold trimming.  
The flashing lights of a television screen played on the walls, switching from blue to white to a bright violet and back to blue. Voices of actors were being cut off as a switch clicked to another channel.  
"Stay here." Yami ordered and he crept to the end of the wall and spied a threshold opening up to the Kaiba's lavish living room. A wide plasma screen TV was set up along the far-left wall with leather couches parading around it. A computer was pushed into a corner with a desk that housed an expensive game consul. The cords of the controllers were spiraled about, tangling in and under each other.  
Yami blinked as from the large chair that was placed in front of the computer he could make out the outline of arms and expert fingers zipping across the key board, typing letters on the active modem. He also saw Noah display himself over one of the couches lazily, his fingers absentmindedly flipping through channels. A dry and tired look sagged on his face and his mouth was bent into a bored frown. Mokuba was seated on the floor beside him. Yami could recognize him from the mop of black hair that peeked just above the sofa's edge.  
Suddenly the chair wized around and Seto's trademark angry expression became apparent.  
"For heaven sake's NOAH! There's a thousand and seventy five channels programmed on that TV. Pick one and watch it!"  
Noah creased his eyelids without turning to his adopted brother. "There's nothing on Seto. Do you expect me to watch Jay Lino or something?"  
"I don't care what you watch. Pick something. I'm trying to write up a report and that clicking is getting on my nerves." Kaiba swiveled back around to his work.  
"Put it on the cartoons Noah! I wanna watch Toonami!" Mokuba vouched from his place on the floor. Noah let out an exasperated grunt and flicked the switch over to Mokuba's grasp. The boy caught it in the air and quickly selected the channel of his desire. Yami turned to Yugi who stood in the background waiting for instruction. "Hand me the tape recorder," he mouthed and Yugi immediately began to unzip the bag as quietly as he could. Yami figured if any of the Kaibas were going to gloat now would be the time. The tap recorder was slide across the carpet and Yami snatched it up in his fingers. His heart began to pound as Noah made his way over to Kaiba's work area.  
"So what kind of report are you working on Seto?" the boy inquired and Yami clicked the record button. The tape wheels began turning.  
"A business write up. I have to get a new shipment of data base chips. But that's none of your concern. " Kaiba explained rashly.  
"Humph. This company should have been mine. I was Gozaboro's rightful heir!" Noah lashed and Kaiba's smile singled his rebuttal.  
"Well you should have stuck around a little longer, hu brat?"  
Noah opened his mouth to shout when Kaiba's eyebrows suddenly shot up. "Hu? What's this?"  
A miniature window slowly emerged on the modem and folded out into a message.  
  
**Galatikgrl26: Hey Kaiba! It's Tea! Have you been suspected at all yet?  
  
** Kaiba instantly shot from his seat and slammed his fists on the desk. "WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING!? HOW DID SHE GET MY SCREEN NAME!?!?" he bellowed. Mokuba turned away from the TV and Yami's ears perked up. At some point Yugi came over and hunched by Yami's side.  
Noah stared at the screen. "Galatikgrl26? Who is that Seto?"  
Yugi gasped. "That's Tea's screen name! Why would she be IMing Kaiba?" he whispered. Yami blew air threw clenched teeth telling him to hush. Kaiba seemed to be overtaken with rage. His cheeks flushed a blood red and his teeth were set tight and his fingers drove into his palms, causing his knuckles to turn pale.  
"What is she doing? What an idiot she is!!!!" Kaiba immediately sat down and began working on a reply. From his position Yami couldn't see what was written back and neither could Yugi.  
Kaiba's breaths came out in short huffs as he clicked the send button and soon Mokuba joined the group and all three Kaiba brothers crowed around the computer. There was a pause and the chime of another message sounded out of the computer's speakers. Kaiba screamed in frustration and his hands flew across the keys until it looked that his fingers were merely wiggling over the dashboard.  
"We need to see what they are writing to each other!" Yami hissed.  
"Well....I know Tea saves all of her IMs. I could probably access them from our computer at home." Yugi replied.  
"How?" Yami asked and Yugi stared at the floor.  
"Well, Tea gives all of her secrets to me. I know her email password, her alpha code, her locker combination and number, her lunch number, and her phone number. I also know her password to the IM. All I have to do is type it in and it'll bring up all of her documents."  
"Even her IMs?''  
"Even her IMs."  
Yami nodded. "All right, we'll can use that to see if we can get some evidence. Though....why would Tea change my grades?"  
Yugi shrugged. "I dunno. The only thing I think she could be mad at you for is turning her down for the dance."  
"But I didn't turn her down."  
"Well ya sorta did, by taking Ishiuzu instead of her?"  
"She wanted to go with me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't she ask? Not that I would comply anyway, but she can't be angry with me for that. I didn't know.''  
Suddenly a horrible thought struck Yugi but he hesitated before he voiced it to Yami. "Yami.........what if.....what if Tea and Kaiba are in this together? And that's what they're IMing about?"  
Yami's eyes widened. His first impression was to tell Yugi he could be mistaken. But as he considered it more it made more sense to him. Tea would be the one to do something like this, she was always insanely jealous which led her to do some pretty outrageous things.  
And this was certainly outrageous.  
"Fine, let's get home and see what we can find." Yami yielded and Yugi nodded and started to turn to exit the way they had come in. Yami stayed for a moment longer to watch the Kaiba brothers scowl and eye the computer before following Yugi.


	8. Spoiled Evidence

Isa: Ok people sorry it's taken me awhile to write this chapter. Writer's block is sinking it's doom upon me once again. --"

Tea: HA! You talk about DOOM like you KNOW it or something! I'm the one BURNING over here!!!!!!!!

Sephy: waves torch in the air. MMMWWWHHAAA!

Isa: Still waiting for those reviews to save Tea people! I have ten so far I only need 5 more! Is it worth it to save Tea????????

Yugi: OF COURSE IT IS!!! REVIEW PEOPLE! REEEEEVVVIIEEEEWWWWWWW!

Isa: You herd the man! (or boy......)

Yugi: (whimpers)

Areis: Maybe they'd review if you gave them a chapter to read!

Isa: Oh...right.....well here ya guys go! Chapter Eight! Please R&R!

* * *

** Chapter Eight: Spoiled Evidence**

The next morning Yami awoke. As it was a good thing to do in the mornings. He had awakened in the study on the couch seated by the computer desk. A bag of chips lay sprawled out on the floor leaking it's salty contents into a river of carnage. Yugi had fallen asleep on the key bored of the computer and his head rested on his elbows. After their espionage at the Kaiba Mansion, Yugi instantaneously booted up the computer and logged onto Tea's IM screenname. The document of all her save conversations flashed on the screen and the printer rolled out the paper that would assist them as evidence. Yami ripped the paper out of the printer when the beep squealed in the small room and his crescent violet eyes moved back and forth as he scrolled down the document.

**Galatikgrl26: Hey Kaiba! It's me, have you been suspected yet?**

**KC45: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!??? HOW DID YOU GET MY SCREEN NAME!!!!!!!**

**Galatikgrl26: It was on your Kaiba Corp. website. I just had to know if you had been suspected yet. **

**KC45: No I haven't! But I WILL if you talk to me like this! I don't want to have anything to do with you Gardner! **

**Galatikgrl26: I mean Yugi and I have spoken about it but Yami was shocked when he saw his RC.**

**Galatikgrl26: You should have seen his face!**

**Galatikgrl26: So funny.**

**KC45: WHAT!? You went on my website!?**

**Galatikgrl26: You would have liked it.**

**KC45: I actually don't care. I didn't want Yami getting The Wing Dragon of Re was all.**

**Galatikgrl26: Right.**

**KC45: I don't want to talk to you. BYE!**

**Galatikgrl26: Hey Kaiba-**

**KC45: NO!!!!!!! NO MORE!!!!!!!!**

**Galatikgrl26 was blocked at 12:45 PM**

**KC45 signed off at 12:46 PM**

The Pharaoh of Egypt blinked in apallment and shock.. This was the proof he had been looking for, and it could get him off the hook with his grandfather but he never wanted to believe it. He had thought Tea was his friend but if she truly was she would not have went behind his back and done this. The paper crinkled a little in Yami's fist. He would get even for this, no matter what the price demanded. Yami glanced over at Yugi who still drooled over the keyboard. He shook his hikari gently.

"Yugi......Yugi....wake up......"

Yugi moaned and buried his face in the space between his arms. back tomorrow the Kame's closed..........."

Yami narrowed his eyes and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and waved him back and forth. "YUGI!!!"

"WHAT!?" The hikari's eyes snapped open and his hand swung up and smacked Yami in the nose. The Pharaoh stumbled back a little and wiped the blood on his sleeve. Yugi sat up, wide eyed and air came out of his mouth as he stumbled for words.

"I.....I......."

Yami waved the matter off. "Don't worry. I am fine."

Yugi's head and neck sunk in his shoulders. "Still sorry Yami......I was startled...."

"It's fine, but Yugi take a look at this."

Yami handed him the print out and Yugi quickly scanned the writing. Subsequently his eyebrows climbed to the top of his forehead and he stared at his Yami blankly.

"So she DID do it! What did I tell you Yami!"

Yami gave a quick nod. "Yes.....I believe you Yugi. But why would Kaiba agree to help her?"

Yugi shrugged. "Says here that he didn't want you to get the Wing Dragon of Re card. Though why that plays a part in anything eludes me."

"Well.....if we show it to grandfather do you think he will call back his grounding?"

"Maybe," Yugi answered and look at the print out again. "I mean this is really good evidence. Once he sees this he HAS to let you go."

"Good, because we're running out of time. The dance is tomorrow night, and Ishiuzu expects me to pick her up."

"I know I know. And you will don't worry."

Yugi glanced at the digital clock that was placed atop the computer monitor. "Whoa! We should be leaving for school right now! We're gonna be late!"

The Moutos were late, but only because they we're delayed by showing Solomon the IM conversation they had stumbled upon. The old man still refused to liberate Yami from his sentence, claiming that the evidence was counterfeit and closed the case. Leaving a very FUMING Yami to storm into Domino High School.

"Don't be mad Yami," Yugi placated, "I'll talk to Grandpa and maybe-"

"There isn't enough time Yugi. Don't bother." Yami grumbled.

Joey leaned over in his seat to get within earshot of the pharaoh. "You're still grounded? Man that sucks!"

Yami slid down the back of his chair until his chin could sit on his chest. _"I know."_

"Well the dance is tomorrow. What are ya gonna do?" Tristain put in.

"Absolutely nothing!"

All heads turned to the sound of the British accent. Bakura slinked his way into the empty seat next to Yami when the teacher's back was turned.

"Yep! You'll sit at home all night thinking how pathetic and stuuuuuupid you are for missing such an important social event and the rest of us won't even miss you! At least I won't, because I'll be too busy with my dates."

"Was that last word plural Bakura?" Tristain asked and Bakura glared at him.

"Yes it was _Senior Idoita._. I'm that popular don't ya know?"

Tristain instituted some reply but it was tuned out as Yami caught sight of Tea striding into the room as if she was some gift to the world. The pharaoh could sense a raging fire burning in his chest and he needed just one small reason to unleash it. He watched for that reason closely.

The cheerleader took her normal seat behind Yami and beamed at the group. "How's it going you guys? Ready for the dance?"

"Kinda......." Joey sighed, "just missin' one thing........a date."

"What about Mai?" Tea asked and Joey's cheeks filled up with blood to make them as red as molten lava. A dry and unfeeling expression suddenly overcame Bakura's face.

"For the record, that last line was the author's LAME attempt at a simile."

But it got her point across just the same!

"Are you crazy!" Joey exploded, "if I asked Mai to the dance she laugh at me! And then I would cry......."

Tea blinked. "Whatever......what about you Yami? Going with anyone?"

Yami could have punched that sly smirk off her face if he had not been in public. "As a matter of fact I am...Tea...."

Yugi and Tea's jaw dropped in unison.

"Oh.....really?" Tea mused suspiciously.

"Yes. And I am going with Ishiuzu Ishtar."

"How.....nice."

"It is."

A silence passed between them as they stared at each other with scorn and a touch of malice. They remained this way until the bell rang and the students began to gather their things for the next class. Tea stood up and slung her backpack and purse over her shoulder.

"Well then I guess I'll see you there Yami. Better leave for your next block....you don't want to be late twice in one day."

Yami forced a teethfilled grin. "Of course not Tea."

Tea flicked her hair out of her face and swayed on her hips all the way out the door. Yami threw a glare of daggers after her. And started to chuck a book as well before Yugi lowered his arm.

"Cool down Yami.......how are you planning on going when Grandpa told you, you couldn't?"

"I'll escape after he falls asleep." Was Yami's quick solution.

"Yami you can't do that!" Yugi protested, "that's......that's......"

"I don't care what it is. Ishiuzu is counting on me to take her and I'm not going to stand her up."

"You could just call her and explain Yah-mah!!!" Yugi cried in frustration but Yami shook his head slowly with a small smile on his lips.

"That is something I cannot do, but fear not. I have it all worked out and nothing will go wrong."

"I sure hope you're right Yami. I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

"Oh I won't. Now go ahead and get to your class Yugi."

The hikari nodded and stood up, scooping his folders and binders in his arms. "Be careful."

Yami walked out calmly to the school courtyard when the lunch bell granted it's permission for them to do so. The social groups immediately gathered together cohesively and claimed their respected tables and corners of the permitted areas. Yami scanned the scene for someone. He couldn't imagine where he would be at this time, or if he even had this lunch period but he had to try. He spotted the others belonging to his posy congregating by their table and beginning to sit down and eat. Yami quietly slipped into a throng of students to circumvent their gaze.

He did not want any interrogation as to what he was doing. He took a path which cut straight across the courtyard and lead to the back alleyways of the school. A flight of stairs was positioned to his right and he climbed them respectively. The top floor bloomed into a maze of hallways and lockers and one of them was wide open, spilling notebooks and paper onto the cement floor. Yami slid his hand along the blue painted railing of the mini balconies and turned the first corner of his journey. A satisfactory smile flashed across his features as he caught site of the tip of a white trench coat vanish behind another row of lockers.

He sped down that way and glared as the full image of Seto Kaiba filled his view.

"KAIBA!!!!!!" he screamed and the CEO turned around. His electric blue eyes flickered with annoyance and hatred.

"What do you want Mouto?"

"Just a chat," Yami walked up to Kaiba enough to where they were in sensible ear shot but not a hair closer.

"I want to know what you do with your spare time after school........when it's all locked up and closed."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and his cold metallic voice echoed off the stone walls. "That's a little disturbing Mouto......why, are you bored and need some ideas?"

The Pharaoh ignored that comment. "I only wondered if that included breaking into the school and hacking into it's virtual records."

Kaiba's fingers wrapped around the handle of his briefcase and his eyes thinned out to slits.

"No, it doesn't."

Yami crossed his arms. "Are you certain? So if I went to the Computer Lab right now I would find everything in it in tact? Including the front door?"

"What are you getting at?" the stretch of balcony dripped with Kaiba's venomous tones, "are you saying I would break into the school computers? Why would I waste my time with something so ridiculous?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Yami drummed his fingers on his arm once and then lashed a pointed finger at the teenage billionaire.

"I know you and Tea hacked into the school databases and changed my grades! Why you _would _choose to do something so trivial is beyond me but I demand you come forth with a confession!"

Kaiba chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Now why would I do that? You have no proof Mouto. And you're stuck until you can get some."

"Ah but proof I have!" Yami reached into his pocket and flipped out the IM conversation he had printed out early that morning, "do you know what this is Kaiba? It's the little exchange you had with Tea on the computer the other night, which exposes you as the criminal you are! All I have to do is turn this into the right people and you win a free trip to Juvenile Hall."

Kaiba's lip curled up in rage. "What makes you think anyone is going to believe you?"

"What makes you think they won't?" Yami countered.

A tense stillness passed between the two rivals and suddenly Kaiba's arm lashed out and his briefcase propelled through the air. Yami cried out in pain as it smashed against his skull sending him crashing to the ground unconscious. Kaiba gritted his teeth and knelt down next to his victim. He snatched the folded up paper that was clutched in Yami's limp hand and tore it to pieces.

"Now they won't."

Kaiba's trench coat washed over Yami's lifeless body when he took his leave and his laughs faded in the halls.


End file.
